The present invention relates to a seat, in particular a motor vehicle seat.
Such seat includes a seat part and a backrest pivotally mounted relative to the seat part, so that an inclination of the backrest relative to the seat part can be adjusted. To be able to arrest the backrest in an adjusted relative position with respect to the seat part, a fitting arrangement is provided. Such fitting arrangement usually includes two fitting parts, for example as part of detent fittings. One fitting part here is fixed at a backrest frame of the backrest carrying a backrest cushion and the other fitting part is fixed at the seat part. For example, via locking elements provided inside the fitting arrangement the two fitting parts and hence the backrest can be arrested relative to the seat part. By actuating the locking elements, the arrestment can be released again, so that the backrest can be varied in its inclination relative to the seat part. There can also be provided an adjusting element for example in the form of a hand wheel or an adjusting lever at the fitting arrangement, in order to pivot the backrest.
Furthermore, it is known in such seats to rigidly connect two mutually opposite side bars of a backrest frame of the backrest with each other via a transverse shaft. The transverse shaft here above all serves for absorbing forces and moments acting on the backrest. The transverse shaft possibly can also be utilized for the definition of a pivot axis, about which the backrest is pivotally mounted. For this purpose, at least one of the side bars of the backrest frame is non-rotatably connected with the transverse shaft and the transverse shaft is rotatably mounted on the seat part. Via the transverse shaft, the backrest thus is pivotally mounted on the seat part about a pivot axis. Alternatively, additional components, such as for example weld nuts, stepped pins or inlay sheets can be used for specifying the pivot axis.
At an end of the transverse shaft, the fitting arrangement furthermore can be provided. A fitting arrangement furthermore can include the adjusting element via which the backrest can be rotated about its pivot axis, in order to (manually) pivot the backrest relative to the seat part.
Usually, a transverse shaft connecting the two side bars of a backrest frame is connected with a fitting part of the fitting arrangement via additional components, such as for example sheets. This does not only increase the costs, but also the weight of the seat, the assembly expenditure and the assembly time. Moreover, by using such additional components a force can be transmitted only indirectly between the backrest frame and the transverse shaft.